OITNB: Prison Divas
by lewislarrell25
Summary: Have you ever wondered how your favorites WWE Divas would be in prison? Well this slight OITNB/WWE crossover you get to see this come to light
1. Introduction and Chapter 1

Orange is the New Black: WWE Divas In Prison

Introduction:

Celeste Bonin had just arrived at the state prison in Tampa, Florida. She had just got her sentencing for murdering her now deceased ex-husband after finding him in bed with another woman. She had gotten 25 years without parole and was about to enter the prison doors. Soon she would find herself in a whole different world.

Ch.1: Meet the New Girl

Celeste had already changed into her prison suit and was walking down the main hall of the prison. Along the way she heard some cat calls from the other women in lockup. She knew somebody would try to get in her pants later so she was ready for it.

"Here is your cell, toots" one of the prison guards told her. "Meet your cellmates because your going to be in here for a long, long time."

Celeste slowly walked in just as the prison guards shut the barred door behind her. She looked and saw a black girl with braids and a Hispanic girl playing cards on the bed. "AJ, its the new girl!" the black girl said to the Hispanic one. AJ turned around to look at Celeste and said, "Hey"

"Hey" Celeste said.

"What is your name, newbie?" AJ said.

"Celeste...Celeste Bonin" she replied.

"Celeste? You look more like a "Kaitlyn" to me." AJ said.

"I agree, "Kaitlyn" suits you better than Celeste, I'm Naomi by the way. My real name is Trinity, but all the girls call me Naomi, so call me that if you want."

Celeste now known to them as Kaitlyn nodded. "This is April Jeanette (pointing to her) but everyone here calls here AJ for short."

"I prefer AJ to April for damn sure" AJ said.

"So what your in for newbie?" AJ asked. "I murdered my husband because he cheated on me", Kaitlyn said.

"Oh, revenge killing, I like it" AJ said.

Kaitlyn replied, "What you two do?"

"I went on a killing spree and killed every man who called me crazy. I hate that word" AJ said cringing.

"I got busted for attempted robbery with my now ex-husband, Jon and we both doing time" Naomi said.

"Oh" Kaitlyn said.

"Wanna play cards with us, newbie?" Naomi asked.

"OK", Kaitlyn replied.

As they were playing Kaitlyn couldn't shake the feeling AJ was staring at her. "Must come with the territory", she thought to herself.


	2. Chapters 2 & 3

Chapter 2: Meeting the Others

"Lunch time ladies", one of the prison wards said.

"Time to meet the rest of the girls newbie", Naomi said as AJ nodded.

Kaitlyn (Celeste) just followed behind them. In the cafeteria, you had a bunch of women talking, eating, and laughing. Kaitlyn was shocked to see they were actually kind of having fun.

"Hey, Kaitlyn let me introduce you to some of the girls" Naomi said. She followed her to a table and sat down. "Hey girls, meet the newbie Kaitlyn" Naomi said.

"Hey, y'all" Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn, this is...

Naomi went through all of the girls names

"Layla, Summer Rae, Eva Marie, Jo Jo, Lita, Trish, Victoria, Mickie, Candice, Aksana, Alicia, Cameron, Paige, Emma, Michelle, Maryse, Beth, Natayla, Eve, Gail, Kelly, Torrie, Stacy, Stephanie, Maxine & Dawn Marie."

Each told Kaitlyn what got them locked up for and how many years. Most of them were burglaries and thefts except for Michelle who killed her husband, Mark. She joked about him being called "The Deadman" anyway so she helped him live up to his name. She met a couple of twin sisters named Nikki and Brie Bella who were involved in a ponzi scheme with their former husbands, John and Brian.

She also got a bunch of looks from the other women, including a slap on the butt from Mickie who was instantly smitten with her. She also learned who was dating who. Lita and Trish were together, Emma was dating Paige, Eva Marie was dating Jo Jo, Nikki and Naomi were together, Beth was dating Nattie, Layla was in a love triangle with Michelle and Summer fighting over her, Eve and Kelly Kelly (who Eve calls "Barbie" jokingly) and Gail was dating Aksana.

Kaitlyn was glad to know this but she wondered, "Who was AJ dating?" Speaking of AJ, she was sitting to herself eating. Kaitlyn was fascinated by the Hispanic girl. She even stared at her cute little ass on the way to the cafeteria. Kaitlyn had it in her mind she was going to get inside AJ's mind and hopefully her pants as well.

Ch.3: Chatting with AJ

After lunch, the girls returned to their cells except for Naomi who snuck her way to Nikki's cell. That left AJ and Kaitlyn alone.

"AJ?"

"Yes, Kaitlyn"

"Why weren't you at the table with the other girls?"

"You were getting to know everyone plus I'm a little anti-social"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Naomi, Paige and a couple other girls I really hang out with."

"Oh, but you seem so different from the other girls here."

"What do you mean by that, Kait-y?"

Kait-y. Hearing that from AJ instantly made Kaitlyn sweat but she kept talking.

"I mean there is something about you that doesn't scream "criminal"."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Kaitlyn"

"I know but...it just does"

"OK, Kaitlyn but let me tell you something"

"Sure, AJ what?"

AJ moved over and got on top of Kaitlyn, looked her eye to eye; and said, "If your trying to make a move, just come start forward"

Kaitlyn was already feeling wetness between her legs. AJ moved back on her bed just before Naomi showed up.

"What I'd miss girls?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing" AJ said with a seductive look at Kaitlyn following. 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Psycho-Mickie

Kaitlyn was walking along the hallway when she sees Mickie James.

"Hey, sexy mama" Mickie says.

"Hey, Mickie"

"Where you going, sexy?"

"To the bathroom" Kaitlyn replied.

"Cool, I'm going with you"

"OK..."

Kaitlyn went inside the stall She couldn't help but feel like Mickie was watching her.

"Mickie, are you stalking me?"

"No..." she said

"OK then" Kaitlyn said with slight concern.

Naomi and AJ were outside so Kaitlyn went inside her cell but suddenly the door slammed behind her. She turned around to see Mickie with a psychotic smile on her face.

"Its just me and you now, baby"

Kaitlyn tried to scream but it was no good. Mickie pushed her down on the bed.

"Stop, Mickie"

"I can't you are so goddamn sexy"

"If you wanted to have sex with me you could've told me"

"I was afraid you'd reject me"

"Mickie, stop"

Mickie didn't stop, she ripped open Kaitlyn's prison top and had starting kissing her naked breasts. She was about to take off her pants when AJ knocked Mickie out with a kick to the back of her head. She grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and took her out.

"Thank you AJ"

"No problem, Kat"

"To be honest, I was thinking about giving Mickie a taste before this happened"

"Oh wow, Kaitlyn"

"But I have an idea of who my first time here will be with" Kaitlyn said smiling.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: While Naomi is away, Kaitlyn & AJ will play

Naomi felt guilty for letting Kaitlyn get nearly raped and apologized. "I'm sorry, Kaitlyn I've should've helped you out"

"It's ok, Naomi its a good thing AJ showed up when she did. By the way, what is with Mickie?"

"Nothing, she just likes to flirt with every new girl who comes in here, she did that to me too"

"Me as well" AJ said.

"Oh, wow" Kaitlyn said.

Naomi told the girls she would be moving to Nikki Bella's cell to be with her lover. She told them her sister, Brie would be with her lover Stephanie in a new cell. Kaitlyn and AJ said their goodbyes to Naomi as the prison guard escorted her out. That left AJ and Kaitlyn alone. Kaitlyn knew she had to make her move now.

"AJ?"

"Yes, Kaitlyn"

"Have you ever...you know?"

"Have I what?"

"You know, done it with another girl before?"

"Surprisingly no. I've been offered to do it but it just didn't feel right at the time"

"Oh...well neither have I"

"OK"

"Um..."

"Kaitlyn, do you want to have sex with me?"

Kaitlyn blushed. "I...I"

AJ chuckled. "It's cool Kat. I understand and besides...She moves from her bed to on top of Kaitlyn. ….I've been wanting to do it with you since you got here"

No more talking was said and only the sounds of moaning filled the room. AJ on top of Kaitlyn giving her the greatest pleasure she ever felt in her life. AJ was a far better lover than her ex-husband and damn could she eat a pussy. She came hard and AJ licked her juices away. Kaitlyn was in love and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything take her AJ away.


	5. Chapter 6 & 7

Chapter 6: We're Together Right..?

They slept naked together. AJ holding Kaitlyn like a mother holding her daughter. Kaitlyn woke up with a happy smile on her face. She kissed her lovers' forehead and gently woke her up.

"AJ" 

"Yes, Kaitlyn"

"Does this mean mean were a couple now?"

"I didn't just have sex with you for nothing did I?"

"Yeah" Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Now, go back to sleep baby its still dark outside"

"OK" she held AJ then drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 7: Totally in "Brie Mode!"

At breakfast the next day, Kaitlyn held hands with AJ on the way in the cafeteria. The other girls looked and smiled.

"Well, well look who got together" Naomi said proudly.

"I'm happy for them" Lita said"

"So am I" Trish agreed.

Kaitlyn and AJ sat down with some of the girls. "You two look like peas in a pod" Paige said cheerfully.

"Were you guys planning this out?" Naomi asked.

"No, I wanted AJ and so did she so your leaving gave s the opportunity to get together" Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, thanks Naomi" AJ said cheerfully.

"Just call me Naomi: Prison-yard Matchmaker!"

All the girls laughed to that statement. "Can you match me with someone Naomi, please?" Mickie James desperately.

"Sorry but I don't do crazy"

"Oh, burn!" Eva Marie said laughing.

"Yeah, girl bye!" Cameron said doing her signature pose along with saying her favorite line.

"OK, ladies, let's be mature here we can't help that Mickie James falls in love with every hot piece of ass shes sees." Trish said.

"Yeah, grow up ladies" Lita said.

"Sorry mama Trish & Lita, we'll behave" Paige & Emma said with laughter in their voice.

"Enough of this, why don't we..turn the fuck up!" Nikki Bella said bringing a radio in the cafeteria.

"Where did you find that?" Layla asked.

"Who gives a fuck? TURN UP, BITCHES!"Brie Bella said as the music started blasting loudly.

The cafeteria was soon filled with dancing, bumping and a WHOLE lot of grinding. Nattie on Beth, AJ on Kaitlyn, Layla sandwiched between Michelle & Summer, and Eva with JoJo, all the girls were having fun until the prison guards came in and kicked everyone out. They didn't care because they couldn't get anymore time then they already had and they were going to enjoy the fact because they are all prison divas.


End file.
